1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a flat panel display device. Especially, the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for a spacer to maintain cell gap evenly using color filters in a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to the characteristics of light weight, slim thickness, low consumption electric power, the liquid crystal display device (or, LCD) is widely applied more and more. Especially, an active matrix type liquid crystal display device (or “AMLCD”) represents video data using the thin film transistor (or “TFT”) as the switching element. As the AMLCD can be made in thin flat panel with lightening weight, nowadays in the display device market, it is replacking cathode ray tube (or “CRT”) and applied to the portable computer such as note book PC, the official automation devices, the audio/video devices and so on.
Due to the remarkable development of the manufacturing processes and driving technologies for the liquid crystal display device, the cost for manufacturing it is getting lower and lower, the quality of it is enhance more and more. However, it is still required to develop the LCD in the aspects of the consumption power, video quality and manufacturing cost in order to comply with the customer's requirement.